Heure de Départ
by Ryou Shirogane
Summary: AU, Ryou x Ichigo. Sometimes it's better when you don't take the train. That's when Ichigo meets Ryou who enlists her help in tracking wandering ghosts and settling a misunderstanding that goes beyond the grave. Entry for Kish's Kittie's RxI competition


**H e u r e . d e . D é p a r t**

_Now is the time for departure.  
Leave behind these lonely feelings.  
If you don't want to take the train.  
Stay with me; I won't tell a soul._

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Ichigo Momomiya, 13 years old, flew down the stairs, her pink pigtails bobbing with each step. The door crashed behind her as she streaked across the road in the direction of the train station.

After what seemed like ages, Ichigo had finally managed to gather her wits and ask Masaya Aoyama out on a date. He was the most popular boy in school. In her eyes, he was _perfect_. Ichigo smiled to herself, lost in thoughts of pure bliss. Maybe they'd fall in love, get married young, start a family together... Nevermind that Ichigo hadn't even entered high school yet.

So wrapped up in these daydreamy thoughts, Ichigo didn't arrive at her destination until ten minutes until ten. She had just barely made it in time.

"Thank goodness!" she sighed, plopping down on a bench to rest for what she hoped would only be a handful of seconds. The station wasn't packed tight, but there was still a sizable crowd. Ichigo scanned the area for her date. He wouldn't stand her up, right? Ichigo decided she'd better hurry and find him before he thought that _she_ had stood _him_ up.

"Oh, where is he...?" she murmured, glancing around nervously. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach, and she pinched her lower lip between her teeth to keep herself from giving up. She had to remain calm and collected or else she'd never find him! _Breathe, Ichigo!_ After a few more minutes of scanning the crowd, Ichigo settled back, noticing for the first time that the bench where she had practically dumped her breathless body was already occupied. Blinking, Ichigo met the gaze of a man who looked to be in his late 30s and was dressed in a business suit. He smiled kindly at her, adjusting his glasses with a free hand. The other held a book on physics.

"It's quite busy today, isn't it?" he offered by way of conversation. "You'd better hurry if you plan to take the next train. It'll be leaving in a second."

"Oh, right! Um, I'm sorry! Were you saving this seat for someone? I can move if I'm bothering you! I just stopped here to look for my date," Ichigo made a move to scurry off the bench when a loud whistle distracted her and almost made her lose her footing completely.

"Platform Nine is now closed. The 10 O' Clock train to Shibuya will now disembark. Please step away from the tracks. Thank you."

"No! Wait!!" That was her train! It was pulling out of the station! Ichigo made a futile attempt to yank herself to her feet and by some miracle make it in time, but she knew this could never happen. Ichigo stopped a few feet away from where she had previously been sitting, wanting to cry. The crowd had thinned considerably. Masaya was not there. Had he boarded without her?

Turning her head back towards the bench, she realized that it was now empty.

_What the...? _She would have at least noticed if he had gotten up and walked off... wouldn't she?

"Um, sir?" she questioned thin air and, predictably, she received no response whatsoever.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," came a voice directly beside her.

Ichigo whirled, eyes wide, body tense, "Wh-what??"

The boy gave a shrug, tilting his sunglasses down to observe her without obstruction. His blue eyes were striking, and he stood about a head higher than her at almost six feet, she supposed. _A foreigner?_ It was then that Ichigo noticed the strands of hair poking out from under his cap were blond.

"I said 'you look like you just saw a ghost'," he repeated, "Or would you rather I assume you were talking to yourself just now?"

Ichigo's face flushed in embarassment. _Just who was this guy with his cool attitude? He was trying to make her look stupid!_

"I'll have you know I was looking for the man who was sitting there just a few minutes ago!" she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. Already his coy attitude had helped to deteriorate her already foul mood and by now she could feel her temper boiling up and beginning to burn in her stomach.

"That bench has been empty all morning," he replied, sounding bored. Folding his sunglasses neatly, he hung them from the pocket of his blue jeans.

"S-stop messing with me!" she stammered. Ichigo didn't like this one bit.

"It doesn't really matter what you think. I need you." His voice was unnervingly calm which just increased Ichigo's agitation further.

"You what?!" Ichigo scuttled backwards away from him, "Just who the heck are you anyway?"

"A stalker?" he suggested with another shrug.

"I-I already knew that! Just stay away from me or I'll call the police!" she threatened, pointing a finger accusingly in his direction.

Sighing, he removed his cap and plopped it down on her head, obscuring her vision for a moment before she fumbled to adjust it, muttering a protest.

"Idiot, do you really think a stalker would admit to being a stalker? My name is Ryou Shirogane, and like I just said, I need you for my research. Ichigo Momomiya."

"Wait, what? Why?" Ichigo sputtered. "And besides, how do you know my name in the first place?"

"I'm a stalker," he replied cooly.

"That's not what I meant!" she shouted back harshly, making him wince and cover his ears.

"I need you for my research because you can see and communicate with ghosts. I've developed technology to detect their presence, but I need someone who can interract with them on a more personal level."

"What? That's just crazy talk! Th-there's no such thing as ghosts!"

"Ohh," he looked back at her curiously, a smirk crossing his face, "So you're afraid of ghosts, huh?"

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF GHOSTS!!"

Ryou sighed, already getting used to this intrusion on his eardrums, "Fine, fine. Look, if you'll just come with me, I'll explain everything over a cup of tea or something. My friend owns a cafe not far from here. Cafe Mew Mew. Ever heard of it?"

"What makes you think I'll go with you? For all I know you could be some child molester!" Ichigo shouted, her arms flailing.

"Wouldn't I have made a move on you by now if I was going to? Now everyone's staring at your loud, obnoxious screaming. There's no way I could pull something like that off with people watching. So, are you coming or not? If I turn out to be dangerous, you can call the police."

Ichigo frowned. As rude as this guy was, he didn't _seem_ like he was out to harm her. Then again, looks could be deceiving.

"Alright," Ichigo said finally, "I'll go with you, but we're walking, and if you try anything weird or perverted, I'm calling the cops, pronto!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay."

Before Ichigo knew it she was sitting in a cushioned chair drinking milk tea with Ryou and his friend, Keiichiro Akasaka, at Cafe Mew Mew. It was a very pink, dream-inspired shop in the middle of the park that Ichigo could hardly believe she had never noticed before. As for Keiichiro Akasaka, he was a college student, 21, and a respected pastry chef - not to mention Ichigo already had the impression that he was a total sweetheart.

"And... the whole reason you brought me here is because you want me to act as a messenger between you and some spirit you're not even sure exists?"

"More tea, Ichigo-san?" the brunet inquired politely.

"Ah, no thank you..." responded Ichigo nervously as she waited for Ryou's reply.

"Yeah, basically. Don't get me wrong, though. I've always been interested in urban myths. Things that can't be explained... Big Foot, UFOs, crop circles, ghosts... I'm a student of science, sure, but I want to show the world that not everything has some scientific theory behind it. Some things are better left unanswered."

"'If you can't beat them, join them', huh?" Ichigo asked, "Suppose this case is better left as it is, though?"

The blond shook his head, "No. My dad and I weren't on great terms before he died in an accident. Even if there is only a small possibility that his spirit is still wandering around the living world, I want to set things right. It might not seem like a big deal, but to me it is."

"You really think your own father wouldn't forgive you? I don't think he'd hold a grudge, especially not after he was dead."

Ryou's jaw tightened and she knew she had said too much already, "Like I said, Ichigo, even if the possibility is miniscule... Will you help me?"

Ichigo thought about this for a second. Was she really going to help this guy whom she had just met?

"How long do you think this is going to take?" she asked, picking her words with care.

"Dunno."

Ichigo frowned again, "How about we do a test run or something? I'll go 'ghost hunting' or whatever with you one time and if nothing happens the whole thing's off."

Ryou tilted his head, raising an eyebrow as he considered this, "Mhm... deal! I'll show you how it works."

The next thing Ichigo knew, she was being dragged into the kitchen away from the prying eyes of customers. As Ichigo sought to catch her breath from the sudden change of pace, Ryou was already opening his briefcase and pulling out a mechanism that looked like a large calculator with a few antennae poking out.

"Uh, what's this?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"This detects disembodied spirits... ghosts," he explained, "This yellow indicator means a faint signal, and this green one is a strong signal."

"And the red?"

"It's a spirit that's about to disappear into the next world, or so I think."

"Eh..." Ichigo tried to grasp all this. Studying his face, Ichigo couldn't tell if he was a genius or just plain mad. But then, he seemed to take things like this seriously. Aside from that, he was actually pretty cute. His eyes right now were almost shining with excitement. It was a far cry from the cool, almost lethargic, guy she had met at the train station

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" he asked in his usual bored tone, the adventurous aura fading from his presence immediately.

"Uh, no!" Ichigo blushed, "Nothing at all! So... we try to find the green signal's source, er... right?"

"Yeah, exactly. Glad to see you catch on pretty quick." He nodded affirmation.

"So, this is in...?"

"Shirokane prefecture."

"Okay, I get it. What exactly do I have to do?"

Ryou scratched the back of his neck, "I thought that was kind of obvious. Just talk to them, I guess. Find out why they're here and what it's like for them. You know, small talk."

"Small talk?"

The blond grinned, "Yeah. Small talk."

"And then what am I supposed to do?"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Let's go. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. A case-by-case basis. Not only are we looking to learn about ghosts, but it's pretty much your duty to help them find peace - however that may be. Make them see the light, yanno."

"And how am I supposed to _make them see the light_? Besides..." Ichigo fidgeted, whispering the last part. "I'm scared of ghosts... I don't like the occult. It creeps me out."

"I'm sure it'll come to you."

Ichigo groaned. How had she agreed to this? Sure, she was a bit moved by Ryou's story, and sure, if only she could see and talk to ghosts, then wasn't her duty to help them? Still... why? Why did it have to be _ghosts_?

* * *

"So what did she say to you?" Ryou asked, his fingers poised over his laptop keyboard, ready to make digital copies of Ichigo's words. They had been hunting ghosts for several months now, and though she had grown somewhat skilled at this task, she still got jumpy each time Ryou gave her a new mission. So, of course, he was required to go along too. Not that he minded a whole lot - it was fascinating to say the least, but since he could only hear Ichigo's side of the conversation, he had to hammer the facts out of her afterwards. Such as now.

"I told you already, Shirogane, she was looking for a park she used to visit as a child. I explained this to you when we were walking back, or did you forget already?"

"Excuse me for requesting specific details," he muttered. Ichigo simply pouted in reply. Conversations, no matter how harmless, always seemed to end in this way. Ichigo got the impression Ryou didn't like her very much, that he simply tolerated her being there because he needed her in order to _maybe_ find his father's ghost.

"You know, Shirogane, we've been tracking ghosts for a while now..."

"Yeah. So what's this all of a sudden? Backing out?" There was his disinterested tone again.

"So, I was thinking..." she managed, glancing up at him from her spot at the counter where her strawberry sundae was getting melty.

"Yeah...?"

"Well, you know, I was thinking that you..." she mumbled, forcing herself to continue.

Ryou sighed, "I get it. You still don't believe me about my dad's spirit, huh?"

Ichigo shook her head briskly, feeling the bats flapping in her stomach might burst out of it any moment, "No, that's not what I--!"

BEEP! BEEP!

"Later, Ichigo!" Ryou ordered, turning his attention to the computer.

Ichigo huffed, scooting the icecream away with a look of disgust. She'd just catch him later when he wasn't preoccupied. Then maybe she could tell him how she really felt about him.

"This one's weak, Ichigo. We'd better hurry before it disappears completely or we'll lose our chance," Ryou stated, grabbing a few items and shoving them into a messenger bag before he headed out the door. He turned when he saw she wasn't yet following, "You coming or just gonna sit there?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Ichigo whined as she scampered after him.

"The signal's center is somewhere near the train station!" Ryou announced through uneven breaths as he sprinted down the sidewalk.

"The train station...?" Ichigo was immediately rushed back to that day, seemingly years ago, when she had first encountered Ryou. And also that man who had warned her that the train was going to be leaving soon. She hadn't seen him again since. _Could he possibly be...?_

The station was nearly empty when they arrived, a silence blanketing the place like a fog. The place was... dead.

"Shirogane, I don't see anything, but I'm getting a weird feeling like my hair's standing on end..."

"Keep looking, Ichigo. It has to be around here somewhere," Ryou pressed a few buttons on his tracking device and headed towards the ticket booth.

Ichigo groaned inwardly at his demands and made a bee line for Platform Nine. Somehow she could feel it. It had to be here. It had to be him this time.

"So we meet again, Miss Ichigo."

Ichigo started as a form materialized on her bench.

"It's you!" she exclaimed, rushing over. This time the man didn't have a book, but instead a suitcase. Ichigo thought, fleetingly, that the suitcase was too thin to hold very much if anything.

"I was waiting for you to come back. I'm glad the two of you made it in time to see me off," he continued. There were light circles under his eyes, giving him a tired look. He seemed thinner than before and not as clear.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"My work here is done. I'm going to take the train today - this time for good. Ryou has finally committed himself to something he cares deeply about. He no longer needs me to watch over him."

"Then you must be!" Ichigo's breath caught, and she couldn't form the words with her voice. _You must be Ryou's father..._

"Ichigo?" Ryou rounded the corner, "Did you find it?"

"Then you must know!" Ichigo ignored the blond who continued towards them, "You must know how much he wants to set things right with you!"

"Ichigo?!" Ryou stopped. Confusion lining his face.

"There's nothing to set right. How could I possibly hold a grudge against my own son?" the ghost smiled. "I forgave him a long time ago."

A warm hand on her shoulder. Ryou stared at the bench, to him, empty space, "Ichigo, could that be...?"

A whistle blew in the distance, growing larger, mingling with the clattering of wheels and the hissing of steam.

"Please, at least..." Ichigo murmured.

The ghost stood then, "He can't see me, no matter how much either of us wishes for it."

"Shirogane, your hand."

"Ichigo, I can't see--"

"But I can," she cut in, speaking with firmness, "You're both here, facing each other. He was never mad at you, Shirogane. He says he can finally go home because you've found something you care deeply about."

"Dad, I'm sorry..."

Ryou could see nothing, not the soft smile that spread across the ghost's face, nor him fading into the darkness that was beginning to set in.

He could hear nothing, not the final cries of the train that would take his father beyond the clouds, nor the reassuring words that Ichigo was saying now.

But he did feel her hands cupping his.

"Shirogane?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," he whispered finally, sliding his hand out of hers and letting it fall at his side, "I guess it's over now. I'm overwhelmed, I think. And relieved, too. ...thanks."

Ichigo nodded, smiling and brushing away a tear, "I'm really happy for you."

"There's no use crying over it," Ryou argued, producing a handkerchief, "It didn't even have anything to do with you. It's done now."

Ichigo refused to let him downplay this. Not this time. "But you shouldn't give up on tracking ghosts. We helped a lot of people, and it's something you really care about. I'll even keep helping you, so don't give up on it!"

Ryou stared at her hard, "I'm not that committed to it, you know. I think I might even take a break for a while."

"Shirogane, but your dad said that you had found--!"

"Something I care about," Ryou finished with a smirk, "But I don't think he meant my hobby."

"Huh? Then what did he mean?" Ichigo confronted him, blocking his way, her hands on her hips.

Ryou sighed, bopping her on the head, "Maybe... you."

"Me-- Ow! What?" Ichigo rubbed her head. "What about me?"

Ryou Shirogane muttered something about dense girls as he placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling Ichigo closer so that his lips met hers. Was he going to have to spell it all out? During their time together, Ryou had found that more than learning about ghosts, the part he enjoyed most was just spending time with Ichigo.

When Ryou drew backwards so he could study her face, Ichigo was staring up at him, tears forming in her amber eyes. Why had he reacted like this all of a sudden? Did that mean that he actually saw her even when he acted as if nothing in the world concerned him?

"What? Was it that bad?" Ryou felt a wave of guilt suddenly. How could he be kissing a girl who didn't even return his feelings in the first place?

"Shirogane..."

"Just forget it. Let's go back."

Ichigo groaned. Rising on her tiptoes, and flicked the blond square on the forehead, making him shoot backwards out of reflex and touch a hand to his face.

"What was that for?!" he complained.

"Just let me finish. Earlier at the cafe, I was trying to say that... I was thinking that you and I... well..." Ichigo paused awkwardly, "I'm glad I missed the train. Will you go out with me?"

Ryou, for once, smiled, "Glad to see you catch on pretty quick."


End file.
